Davinci
the DaVinci Bloodline History: The DaVinci bloodline is very small bloodline, apparently an offshoot of the Toreador clan. They remain small due to the Toreador Clan's insistence that the bloodline is a deformity of them, a travesty. They also have other reasons. The DaVinci bloodline are like the Toreador in many ways, however they find beauty in creating machines, not pictures. They have a great affinity with both mechanical devices and electronic devices. The DaVinci are usually a neutral group, although they are often swayed by the Sabbat and become members of that sect. They are almost never allowed to pass freely in Camarilla territory and usually pretend to be Caitiff if they do. The Toreador have too strong a power holding in political circles and usually call a bloodhunt just at the sight of them. This is some choose to join the Sabbat, it gives them somewhere to belong. This very small bloodline has no formal structure or organization, other than small isolated "families" (a Sire and his Childer). They have no clan meetings as such, but members of the bloodline could more likely be found in areas where a new technology is unveiled or developed. There are many differing opinions within the bloodline as to how they were created. The majority of the view within the line holds that the great artist/inventor Leonardo DaVinci was embraced by a Toreador who, in his arrogance of the clan, did not ask if he wanted to be. DaVinci then asked one of his students to kill him, as he did not want to live as a vampire. DaVinci told his student some of the things that his sire had quickly mentioned, and he told his student that he could become a vampire if he so wished. DaVinci's student, whose name is lost, agreed. The student then diablerized DaVinci. When DaVinci's sire found out, the student was already gone. The Toreador claimed that the student did not have DaVinci permission and as such the clan should all be bloodhunted. It is still thought however, that it is DaVinci's insight into technology as art that created the bloodline, and it remains independent. It is this that angers the toreadors most, as they have had a great artist stolen from them. A small group believe that DaVinci was killed by his sire because he became jealous of his new powers but DaVinci had already Embraced one of his students. Nickname: Professors Appearance: There is no set code of dress, those of the DaVinci bloodline wear just about anything, anywhere. Haven: The DaVinci usually have some kind of workshop or lab. This can range from a garage to a converted warehouse apartment. They are usually messy and unkempt, containing lots of mechanical and electrical parts. Background: Most backgrounds are exceptable except status, due to the lack of formal organization or expectance. Clan Disciplines: Auspex , Celerity , Mechanus Weaknesses: Like the Toreador Clan can become overcome by the beauty of art, this bloodline can become overcome by the beauty it sees in technoloy. To the DaVinci, machines are art. Such things as computers, cars and even a new hi-tech pencil sharpener can captivate them. It takes a successful willpower roll to break from being awed at a new or extremely innovative machine. Organization: The organization of the DaVinci is virtually nonexistent. Other then if they have groped together into a family-type enclave, they do not group together for any reason other then for the fascination of an innovative item of technology. They do often join the Sabbat and can often be found creating obscure devices for them to use. One of the possible reasons that there is so little clan interaction is that like the Toreador the DaVinci are split into fractions. There are creators, users, fixers, inventors etc. In fact there are so many differing opinions within the bloodline that it would be almost impossible to have a structure. Quote: "Hmmmm...only does 175 M.P.H. you say. I could tune that up for you." Stereotypes: The Camarilla: "The Toreador have too much power within them. Stay clear or stay undercover. They misjudge us and will use us under every opportunity." "Kill all the cannibalistic bastards, they have no right to live." - Timothy, Toreador Elder'The Sabbat:' "Bloodthirsty and sadistic, but they will give you a home. Don't expect to be loved." "Lost children. Pet them, Feed them, and they become your tools." - Nightshade, Member of the Black Hand'The Inconnu:' "I heard a lot about them, but I never met one." "I pity them, for they are homeless. It is a shame we can do nothing to help them." - Nicholas, fourth-generation Toreador